


Ловкость рук

by ash_mitzuki1



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mitzuki1/pseuds/ash_mitzuki1
Summary: — …может ты все-таки мне расскажешь, как так вышло? — Голос Рида ровный как гребаная рельса. Но не сам он внутри, о нет. Ярость кипела в нем подобно вулкану, подпекала задницу и хотелось орать, как Фаулер по утрам, но нет. Не-ет.Коннор задумчиво мигнул в него красным диодом и медленно выровнял его в голубой. Рид подавил желание отдернуться, а андроид плавно повернул к нему поцарапанное, в синих росчерках лицо, и ободряюще улыбнулся.Улыбнулся, гаденыш!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается двум клевым косплеерам и фандому, который не умрёт!
> 
> да я тормоз а что

— …может ты все-таки мне расскажешь, как так вышло? — Голос Рида ровный как гребаная рельса. Но не сам он внутри, о нет. Ярость кипела в нем подобно вулкану, подпекала задницу и хотелось орать, как Фаулер по утрам, но нет. Не-ет.

Коннор задумчиво мигнул в него красным диодом и медленно выровнял его в голубой. Рид подавил желание отдернуться, а андроид плавно повернул к нему поцарапанное, в синих росчерках лицо, и ободряюще улыбнулся.

Улыбнулся, гаденыш!

У Рида нудно болели отбитые почки и затылок, хотелось простого человеческого понять что за чертовщину творил этот мать его конвеер отбитый пластиковый детектив.

Новый вызов не предвещал никакого сверхъестественного западла — нападение группы неизвестных на крошечный домашний магазинчик и взятие его хозяев в заложники. Рид тогда поехал чуть ли не зевая — мелко, скучно, утренний кофе остался невыпитым. Кажется, даже Коннор не впечатлился особо, но поехал с ним, переговорщик же, хер ли.

А потом их обоих переебало несколькими килограммами красного льда в подсобке, несуразно мычащими мистером Яном и миссис Ян, ушедшими с задержанными офицерами из группы захвата и точным ударом в его любимый Ридов затылок.

Очнулся Гэвин уже здесь — туго привязанный к старому стулу веревками и пристегнутый своими же наручниками к такому же связанному андроиду. Тот подгружался несколько дольше, чем приходил в себя Рид, и зловеще молчал.

Молчал даже сейчас, когда Гэвин задал вполне конкретный вопрос.

— Эй, пластик! — Рявкнул уязвленный Рид и задергался на стуле. Ущемленное эго выло койотом и требовало кровавой расправы.

— Тише, детектив, — негромко обронил в пыльный полумрак засраного подвала Коннор, отвернулся от него и поджал губы. Его диод закружил желтыми вспышками, а потом покраснел, да так и застыл.

— Что? — С нехорошим предчувствием прищурился Рид и кивнул на красный диод. — Не можешь дозвониться, сеть перегружена? — Смешок был ехидным, но нервным.

Коннор сделал вид, что он вовсе не закатывает глаза, и снова обернулся к Риду. Его ровной спине не особо-то мешали грубые веревки, пропаленная — в смысле? — на торсе рубашка и тириум по всей морде. Выглядело так, будто его пнули в лицо от души. В другое время Рид бы живо поинтересовался смельчаком, но сейчас отчаянно было не до того. Спина затекла, да и кажется пнули в лицо не только андроида.

Гэвин подвигал ноющей челюстью и засатанел еще больше.

Тупое блядство!

— Заглушка, сигнал не может пробиться. И в итоге мы отрезаны от общей сети. Вообще, — подтвердил Коннор, стоило Риду вытаращиться на него в немом шоке. — Думаю, именно поэтому эту точку раньше было не обнаружить, все глушилось, внимания не привлекало, торговля шла полным ходом. И нападение очень похоже на конфликт интересов и дележку территории. Мне стоит просчитать, создать наиболее действующую модель ситуации и поделиться ей с лейтенантом Андерсоном…

— Коннор.

— …именно в последние два месяца пошло увеличение траффика в западном районе Детройта, возможно в этом замешаны именно эти дилеры…

— Эй!

— …да, детектив?

— Ты дымишься, — наиболее корректным и не содержащим внутренний вопль «Проснись! Ты серишь!» голосом отозвался Рид и попробовал отодвинуться со стулом подальше. От воспламеняющихся андроидов у него обгорали брови и портилась кожа.

Коннор удивленно вскинул брови и опустил взгляд на свою похеренную рубашку. Сквозь пропалины на ней, прямо у тириумного насоса курился белесый, ничего хорошего не предвещающий дымок.

— Простите, детектив, непредвиденная ситуация. Я понижу давление тириума и запущу систему охлаждения. Все это более стрессовая ситуация, чем я предполагал.

— Да что ты говоришь, — проворчал Рид, с неестественным интересом наблюдая за сосредоточенным андроидом, — что ты вообще предполагал-то, а?

Андроид возмутительно спокойно пожал плечами, все так же пожирая глазами свою рубашку — дым исчез, вместо этого от Коннора ощутимо повалило холодом, и Рид поежился. Он решил согреться, не тратя время на сложные и невербальные умозаключения Коннора и задергался в веревках, пытаясь понять, возможно ли вообще растянуть узлы и вылезть из этого дерьма и подвала.

Цепь наручников, которыми их обоих сковали, забряцала, и Гэвин замер. Похоже, затылок отбили ему не слабо, раз мысль, что оповещать их пленитителей о том, что они пришли в себя прямо сейчас — не плохая идея. Рид скомкано выругался себе под нос и замер, нарочно дыша размеренным счетом через нос и полной грудью.

— Я помогу вам освободиться, дайте мне полминуты.

— Да каким, блядь, образом?.. Стой, стой, ты чего?!

Если бы Гэвин мог, он бы захрипел от ужаса и взобрался на стул с ногами, но его челюсть упала и вообще он был связан на совесть. Коннор взял и _сломался_ : свободной от наручников кистью он умудрился дотянуться до той, что была прикована к Риду и отсоединил ее без малейшего зазрения совести. Только короткий страшный щелчок и белая пластиковая шкура по предплечью и отдельной, как учебной, святой Иисус, руке.

— …пиздец.

— Вижу, я вас впечатлил, — слабой ухмылкой из разряда «внимание, а теперь будет хуйня!» Коннор впечатлил ещё больше. Гэвин не нашёлся с ответом и чуть не схлопнулся сам в себя.

Как коп, он повидал всякого дерьма, но вот такие штуки — здравствуйте, я андроид присланный из Киберлайф, чтобы ломать вашу психику — его абсолютно не прикалывали.

— Клешню на место верни, — каркнул Рид и закашлялся.

— Минуту, детектив, — отмахнулся Коннор и неестественно изогнулся в верёвках. Сраная змея. Питон пластиковый.


	2. Chapter 2

Свободной рукой — рукой без кисти! — Коннор запросто освободился от наручников и, снова изогнувшись, выпростал её из верёвок.

Гэвин издал возмущённый звук и тоже дернулся. Но с ним, спасибо Иисусу конечно, такой номер не действовал. И иногда это было нечестно, но не то чтобы Гэвин всерьёз жаловался. Свои конечности были как-то роднее.

Коннор коротко глянул на него и приложил палец отсоединенной кисти к губам, Гэвин нерадостно-брезгливо поджал свои и прекратил возиться. Коннор опустил эту же кисть на свое колено и опять заизворачивался в веревках, высвобождая целую руку.

Гэвин гипнотизировал пластиковую культю. Та, будто ощутив его внимание, дрогнула всеми пальцами и белым веселым крабом шустро перебралась на Рида, как оживший глюк из подростковых приходов.

— Коннор! — Яростным шепотом заорал Рид, конвульсивно дергая привязанными ногами под наглой захватчицей. Он уже буквально видел, как кисть прыгает ему на лицо лицехватом и все, до свидания, на надгробие будет скромное — «Погиб при исполнении, было очень смешно».

Коннор гневно — гневно! — шикнул на него и даже не обернулся, вовсю воюя с веревками на своем теле. Андроида обмотали на славу, спасибо, что не по частям и не в разных углах засранного подвала! Его пиджак разорванной тряпкой мотылялся за его движениями, отвлекая Гэвина еще и разорванной расхристанной рубашкой. Чужая кисть вкрадчиво вцепилась Гэвину в пояс джинс и замерла.

Голубая вспышка мягко пронеслась по всем ее сочлениям и будто откатилась в андроида. Коннор между делом просиял диодом и вдруг замер.

— Детектив Рид?

Гэвин глубоко вдохнул и промолчал, прожигая взглядом его кисть на себе. Она не шевелилась и вообще делала вид, что так и должна — висеть у него, Рида, на поясе.

— Если вам интересно, детектив, у меня очень хорошие и чуткие датчики по всему телу, но в руках и во рту — самые мощные, — аккуратным, как надрез скальпеля тоном проговорил Коннор, все еще возясь с веревками. Видит Иисус, ему тяжело это делать одной рукой, но андроид не жаловался. Андроид пиздел. — И прямо сейчас…

— Я понял!

Коннор понятливо заткнулся, дернув Гэвину по глазам внезапным красным цветом диода, и рванул несколько веревок на себе рукой, разрывая их в лохмотья. Рид вспотел. То есть вспотел еще больше, чем до этого, и чуть шире раздвинул ноги. Кисть на поясе неспокойно зашевелилась, перебираясь выше, и залезла прохладными кончиками пальцев Гэвину под майку.

Шипяще втянув в себя воздух, Гэвин непроизвольно втянул живот и метнул в Коннора бешеный взгляд. Тот на него не смотрел. Прямо сейчас, высвободившись до пояса, андроид согнулся и все так же одной рукой отвязывал себе ноги. Спасибо большое этим недоумкам, что они его реально не разобрали. На свою же беду.

Гэвину пришлось пялиться в стриженный затылок и скрипеть зубами, пока рука, мелко перебирая пальцами, не забралась ему под одежду и не устроилась на боку. Ощутимо впившись ему в кожу, чужая конечность замерла опять.

— Коннор, какого черта?! Утроил тут филиал семейки Аддамс!

Андроид, рванув последние веревки на голени, медленно распрямился. Очевидно подгрузил что-то из интернета — желтый диод недолго крутился, а потом снова перетек в синий, и Коннор оскорбленно поджал губы. На них из царапины на лице натекло тириума. Гэвин зажмурился и повторил дыхательную гимнастику.

— В меня разрядили электро-шокер, детектив, — с укоризной заговорил гребаный пластик и встал со стула, со вкусом и заразительно потягиваясь — Гэвин чуть не затрясся от зависти. За всеми треволнениями как-то не ощущалось, но теперь тело ныло, занемев от одной позы. И болело. И блядский Коннор. — Прямо в насос и приличный разряд. Не будь у меня моей защиты…

— Тебе бы поджарило мозги, я так понимаю?

Коннор кивнул. Потом вздернул голову к потолку и прислушался. Нетерпеливо ерзая на стуле, Гэвин сначала с легкой растерянностью смотрел, как андроид прошел мимо него, взял одной рукой свой стул, к которому был привязан, и отошел от Рида вообще.

— Ты куда это? — подозрительно осведомился Рид. — Отвязать меня не хочешь?

— У нас гости, — губами проартикулировал Коннор, — а вам поможет моя рука.

Лестница в подвал заскрипела, Коннор занес стул, кисть на боку Рида оживилась и бодро поползла ему на спину.


End file.
